1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backpack assembly with audio components and more particularly pertains to generating sound through components in a backpack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpacks and radios is known in the prior art. More specifically, backpacks and radios heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of generating sound from radios in various devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,139 to Jakobe a shoulder supported stereophonic radio receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,276 to Sata discloses a personal audio device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,134 to Waldron discloses a personal sound system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,962 to Eckman discloses a stereo speaker system for walkman-type radio and/or cassette player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,984 to Seitz-Gangemi discloses an athletic radio holder.
In this respect, the backpack assembly with audio components according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating sound through components in a backpack.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved backpack assemblies with audio components which can be used for generating sound through components in a backpack. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.